De repente dá certo
by Kiaraa
Summary: A história é a mesma, Inuyasha é o mesmo. Tudo é como sempre foi. Mas e se Kagome não fosse assim?  Pequenas cenas que eu  e acredito que muitas fãs queria  que acontecesse no anime ...  De repente dá certo!
1. Eu não vou esperar pra sempre

**Olá pessoas!**

**Bem, essa aqui não é exatamente uma fic... Quem nunca assistiu Inuyasha e não implorou por uma atitude da Kagome?**

**Claro, gosto de nossa heroína, mas em alguns momentos eu queria bater a cabeça dela na parede para que ela fizesse alguma coisa...**

**Pois bem, não terá muitos capítulos, nem serão grandes, mas são pequenas cenas que vão lembrar vocês de episódios do anime, mas que eu mudei para o que eu gostaria que Kagome tivesse feito ao invés de chorar, ou correr para casa ou não ligar.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijoocas!**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha tinha chegado de madrugada e pela manhã estava como quem tinha caído do lado esquerdo da cama. Ninguém falava nada, mas sabiam que era por ter ido atrás de Kikyou.<p>

-Estou cansada...

-Pare de reclamar. – Kagome se sentou em uma pedra, Miroku e Sango pararam também se sentando – Eu não falei para pararmos.

-Eu não perguntei se você falou.

-Temos que achar os fragmentos!

-Pensasse nisso antes de me deixar acordada a noite toda! – Sango e Miroku se entreolharam e chamaram Shippou para procurar frutas.

-Eu?

-É, ou você acha que eu não fico preocupada com você junto com a Kikyou?

-Como sabe que...

-Ah me poupe Inuyasha!

-Por que fica preocupada?

-Fora que ela te odeia, aproveita qualquer chance para te meter uma flecha no peito e você não consegue fazer nada contra ela... Ah, nada me preocupa.

-Ela não faria nada comigo...

-Ah é né, por que ela nunca tentou te matar.

-Eu não quero...

-Nem eu! – Kagome se virou de costas e Inuyasha suspirou.

-Eu preciso de você.

-Quantas vezes você já me disse isso? – ele não respondeu – Quantas vezes essa frase bastou pra que eu ficasse?

Os dois se olharam sem falar nada. Kagome estava cansando e Inuyasha sabia disso.

-Eu não vou esperar pra sempre...


	2. Você não tem nada com isso

Não era surpresa pra ninguém que Inuyasha não gostava de Kouga e vice-versa.E todos sabiam também que o motivo era Kagome.

-Você estava dando bola pro lobo fedido.

-Estava mesmo e daí? – Inuyasha a olhou surpreso. Esperava que ela pelo menos desmentisse.

-Como tem coragem de falar isso na minha cara?

-E eu deveria ter medo por que?

-Por que... Por que... Ele te seqüestrou!

-E se eu também tiver me apaixonado por ele?

-O QUE?

-È isso aí... Vai fazer o que, me bater?

-Você não ta falando sério!

-Você não é nada meu, Inuyasha... Então, se eu quiser agarrar o Kouga, o Miroku, ou até o Naraku, você não tem nada com isso!

-Kagome!

-Só tenho mais uma coisa pra falar... – ele a olhou esperando – Senta!


	3. Se sentindo mais leve

**Pessoas!**

**Estou muito feliz por vocês estarem gostando da idéia da fic... **

**Eu não tive muitas idéias, foi somente algumas cenas que vi e me revoltei, assim resultou nisso que vocês estão lendo.**

**Por isso os capítulos são pequenos e terminam no próximo. Mas vou deixo em aberto...**

**Se vocês lembrarem de uma cena ou capítulo de Inuyasha que tenha deixado vocês com raiva e querendo um final diferente (parecido com o que tenho escrito) mandem em review ^^**

**Vejo o que posso fazer huhuhu (66~**

**Beijos**

* * *

><p>-Inuyasha ainda me ama.<p>

-E eu com isso?

-Por que ainda continua do lado dele?

-Por que _eu_ o amo.

-E fica mesmo sabendo que não é recíproco.

-Quem disse?

-Se ele amar você, é por que é minha reencarnação.

-Isso é você que ta dizendo.

-Essa não é a sua época! Volte pra casa e fique por lá! – Kagome via que Kikyou estava exaltada pelas suas respostas.

-Esse não é seu mundo! Volte pro tumulo e fique por lá!

Kikyou olhou surpresa para Kagome. A garota estava lutando por Inuyasha?

-Ele nunca vai amar você.

-Eu tenho a vida inteira pela frente pra mudar isso... Já você...

-Você não devia nem ter vindo pra essa era!

-E você devia ter voltado a vida? Quem é mais errada aqui Kikyou? Você vive graças a uma parte da minha alma!

-Minha!

-Sua quando você estava viva, mas você morreu! MOR-REU! Eu tenho pele, carne Kikyou, você é feita de barro!

-Você nunca vai ficar com ele!

-Vou sim... E sabe por que Kikyou? – Kikyou ficou calada esperando – Por que eu não vou ser burra de desconfiar dele!

Kagome virou e saiu andando, deixando Kikyou pra trás, se sentindo mais leve.


End file.
